Wedding Dress
by Anniiee
Summary: Siapa bilang seorang designer gaun pengantin tidak bisa menjadi pengantin? By Ann Kei


**WEDDING DRESS**

By Ann Kei

Declaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Ino's POV

Siapa bilang seorang designer pakaian pengantin tidak bisa menjadi pengantin? Aku, Yamanaka Ino, seorang designer pakaian pengantin sekaligus pembuat pakaian pengantin. Orang bilang aku terlalu muda untuk bekerja, apalagi menjadi designer. Tapi, buktinya banyak pasangan yang akan menikah pergi kemari untuk dibuatkan pakaian pengantin.

Tak hanya orang-orang yang dulu mengejekku. Teman-temanku juga tak sedikit yang mengejekku. Mereka bilang, aku terlalu cepat 10 tahun untuk menjadi designer. Aku bantah saja, ini hanya hobi sampinganku.

Musim telah berganti. Musim dingin yang berlangsung beberapa bulan kini telah tergantikan dengan musim semi, musim dimana bunga Sakura bermekaran. Menambah indahnya kota ini. Banyak berdatangan turis asing ke kotaku hanya untuk menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura.

Begitupun dengan temanku yang satu ini, Sakura, sesuai dengan namanya gadis ini berambut merah muda senada dengan warna bunga Sakura. Dan sesuai dengan namanya juga, ia ingin baju pengantinnya telah selesai di awal musim semi dimana bungan Sakura dalam keadaan masih sangat segar akibat perpindahan dari musim dingin. Yah, pemikiran yang bagus. Hanya saja siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti? Naruto? Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang dulu pernah diadobsi keluargaku, namun tidak jadi? Atau Lee? Seorang olahragawan yang bisa dibilang cukup kaya?

"Hei Sakura! Kau ini. Aku kan sahabatmu, masa' siapa yang akan jadi suamimu, kau rahasiakan dariku sih…" rengek Ino saat menaikkan resleting belakang gaun pengantin yang akan dikenakan Sakura. Gaun pengantin pilihan Sakura memang indah. Gaun putih polos, dengan gaya bahu satu. Ujung bahu sangat tipis, hampir mirip dengan gaya mesir kuno. Dan bagian bawah sangatlah panjang dan hanya terhias oleh beberapa kain tipis transparan.

"Liat saja langsung di surat undangan yang kuberikan tadi. Aku malu mengatakannya langsung." Akupun langsung beranjak mengambil surat undangan yang tergeletak di atas meja kantorku. Karena rasa penasaran yang sangat, aku membukanya dengan kasar. Mataku menelusuri setiap kata yang tertulis dalam undangan tersebut. Dan bingo, tulisan pengantin pria kutemukan yang ternyata adalah…Naruto? Apa Sakura gila? Bagaimana masa depannya nanti? Mau jadi apa dia?

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah asyik memandangi tubuhnya di depan cermin besar kantorku.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau memilih dia? Apa gosip tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata tak cukup membuatmu sadar? Lalu pekerjaannya? Dia saja hampir diadobsi keluargaku saking sendirinya dia. Dia masih belum jelas apa pekerjaannya Sakura," jelasku memberi pengertian pada Sakura.

"Kau itu, hanya sehari jadi kakaknya saja sudah sok tahu." Kini Sakura berbalik menatapku.

"Hmmm…itu hanya gosip kan? Hinata memang menyukai Naruto, tapi Naruto? Dia orang pertama yang memujiku kalau aku cantik. Naruto juga tak henti-hentinya mengejarku walau dia tahu aku menyukai Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru?" sontak aku marah.

"Jangan sebut namanya di hadapanku! Aku tak ingin mendengar namanya lagi." Aku marah, dan wajah Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi takut, mungkin karena aku membentaknya. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ingin mendengar nama penghianat itu. Dia telah merusak persahabatan sekaligus hubungan kami, dan sekarang malah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain, tanpa bicara apa-apa padaku. Konyol sekali.

"Ma-maaf Ino."

"Tak apa. Aku juga yang salah."

Waktupun berlangsung dalam diam. Sakura tak banyak berkata-kata lagi. Begitupun aku. Aku merasa kesal. Bukan karena Sakura. Aku kesal karena saking bodohnya aku yang tak bisa melupakan pria-sok jenius-yang-telah-melupakan-sahabat-sahabatnya-sekaligus-pacarnya hanya karena seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar benci padanya.

"Ino, terimakasih ya gaunnya. Uangnya aku taruh di meja. Jangan lupa, minggu depan datang ya. Bye…" dan Sakura berlalu. Meninggalkanku sendiri di tempat kerjaku.

(Di Shopping Center)

"Ino, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seseorang menghentikan langkahku.

"Oh…Hinata. Aku hanya ingin membeli beberapa bahan untuk karya terbaikku musim ini. Kau sendiri? Pergi dengan siapa?"

Gadis di hadapanku saat ini bernama Hinata. Dia cantik, tapi sangat pemalu. Walaupun bagiku justru tambah manis.

"Sama. Aku juga hanya belanja keperluanku kok. Aku kemari bersama Neji-niisan."

Kamipun mulai belanja bersama. Saling membantu satu sama lain memang menyenangkan. Apalagi Hinata, karena sebentar lagi dia menikah, Hinata harus banyak mengerti kebutuhan rumah tangga. Tapi, ngomonng-ngomong siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya nanti? Lagi-lagi aku dibuat penasaran oleh teman-temanku sendiri.

"Hinata, soal pernikahanmu…kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" tanyaku sedikit berhati-hati. Berharap Hinata dengan senang hati menjawabnya.

"Aku…kau akan tahu nanti Ino-chan. Dan pakaiannya, aku akan memesan ke tempatmu Ino-chan. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku justru senang karena itu."

Benar, Hinata akan menikah di akhir musim panas nanti. Tapi, sepertinya bukan orang lokal yang akan mendampinginya nanti. Hinata pasti akan bahagia. Dilihat dari senyumnya yang tulus itu. Tapi, kalau memang bukan orang lokal, berarti Hinata tidak akan tinggal di sini dong. Aku jadi sendiri deh. Semua sudah akan menikah. Padahal dulu akulah yang paling dulu mempunyai pacar. Pacar? Ya, Shikamaru. Penghianat itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun, sekarang dia pergi dan aku tak akan mengingatnya lagi, walau hati ini sulit menjalankannya.

Tanpa kusadari, setetes air mata telah membasahi pipiku. Segeralah kuhapus sebelum orang lain menyadarinya.

"I-Ino, kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau melamun terus. Nanti menabrak lho..." ucap Hinata membuyarkanku dari duniaku sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hinata-chan. Aku…" DUK

Rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu, tapi manusia. Aku tidak bodoh untuk membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang mana benda. Aku membuka mataku, sontak mataku melebar saat kusadari ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke lah yang telah kutrabak.

"Sa-Sasuke? Ma-maaf. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku. Memang tidak disangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berada di tempat pembelanjaan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya mengikuti seseorang." jawabnya. Namun dari ekspresinya aku bisa melihat kalau dia senang dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Mungkin 'seseorang' yang dimaksudnya adalah seseorang yang spesial.

"Siapa? Kekasih?" godaku. Tak heran dia memang sedang senang.

"Ino, sudahlah. Jangan goda Sasuke terus. Kita lanjutkan saja belanja kita ." usul Hinata.

Dengan bigitu, aku dan Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengun senyumnya. Senyum bahagianya. Senyum…yang membuatku iri.

….

Kini aku pulang dari pusat pembelanjaan itu sendiri. Hinata dijemput oleh Neji tepat setelah kami keluar. Dan sekarang aku ditinggal untuk pulang jalan kaki. Huh, dasar Neji, apa segitu pendeknya waktu yang ia punya hingga tak sempat mengantar seorang wanita untuk tidak jalan kaki?

"Ino." Panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Tak perlu menengokpun aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Sasuke.

Aku mulai angkat bicara setelah Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kenapa di sini? Seingatku rumahmu dan rumahku berbeda arah deh…dan dimana kekasihmu itu? Seseorang yang kau ikuti tadi, harusnya kau bersamanya kan?" tanyaku beruntun. Lagi-lagi dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan, itu saja."

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke." kataku. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya, Sasuke justru mengantarku pulang. Entah perasaan apa ini, aku senang Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Ini kali pertama setelah Shikamaru meninggalkanku, aku diantar seorang lelaki pulang.

Tak berapa lama, kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan salam perpisahan kepadanya.

(Esoknya)

"Ino, aku sudah lama menunggumu. Sini, aku punya ide bagus untuk karya terbaikmu musim ini."

Salah satu temanku berambut coklat dicepol dua menarik lenganku untuk mrngikutinya.

"Apa sih Tenten?"

Tenten berbalik menatapku. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan.

"Dengar ya, saat ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku mempunyai ide bagus untuk karya terbaikmu untuk musim ini. Dan juga sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena kau telah membuatkanku baju pengantin yang sangat bergaya. Maksudku, sangat indah. Neji sampai memujiku lho…" terlihat kalau Tenten sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah, apa idemu?"

…..

Normal POV

"Hah…Ino. Kita ketemu lagi." seru Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan Ino. Sungguh, sejak melihatnya down hari itu., Sasuke terus kepikiran tentang Ino. Bagaimanapun, gadis ini telah berjuang untuk menjadi designer seperti saat ini. Dan bagaimana gadis ini tetap teguh di atas gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenai dirinya.

"Oh…Sasuke. Kita bertemu lagi. Mau kemana?" tanya Ino menghentikan langkahnya. Dan kini mereka saling pandang.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan. Kau?"

"Aku mau ke kantorku. Menyelesaikan karya terbaikku. Tenten pasti sudah ada di sana ya…"

"Mau kuantar?" Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang berhasil membuat Ino membalasnya dengan senyum yang begitu tulus.

"Iya."

….

Ino's POV

"Sudah jadi… terimakasih Tenten, kau telah membantuku. Berkat kau, karyaku jadi lebih cepat jadi." seruku pada Tenten. Sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna gold putih, tanpa atasan bahu, dengan beberapa hiasan bunga-bunga dan manik-manik kecil menghiasi bagian dada hingga pinggang pakaian. Rok mewah ala Lady Diana. Namun, tak sepanjang seperti milik Lady Diana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" sejak awal, entah dengan alasan apa Sasuke tidak langsung pulang setelah mengantarku ke kantorku.

"Apa tak sebaiknya bagian dada dinaikkan?"

"Benar juga. Kalau seperti ini pasti akan ter-ekspos jelas ya…"

Kamipun, lebih tepatnya aku melanjutkan kembali kegiatan memperbaiki karyaku. Hanya saja ruangan jadi semakin sunyi. Dari tadi, Sasuke hanya diam. Hanya percakapanku dengan Tenten saja yang mengisi ruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara pintu masuk terbuka. Menunjukkan adanya pelanggan yang datang. Akupun segera menyambut pelangganku setelah meletakkan karyaku yang memang sudah selesai ke meja terdekatku.

"Selamat da…tang." senyum yang awalnya tersungging di bibirku kini berubah menjadi datar. Pelanggan itu , seorang wanita yang mungkin dua tahun lebih tua dariku dan rambutnya berkucir empat, wanita yang telah merebut kekasih pertamaku, walau dia tidak tahu hubungan kami sebenarnya. Dia adalah Temari.

"Oh…Hai Ino, lama tak jumpa. Kau ingat, pesanan satu minggu lalu? Itu dariku lho…aku lupa menuliskan alamatku sebagai pemesan. Maaf ya..?" serunya setelah memelukku. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum yang begitu lebar. Namun, tidak sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa membalas senyumnya, melainkan wajah marah dan benci kepadanya. Tapi, sepertinya Temari tidak peduli.

"Jadi, kau sudah akan menikah?" tanyaku datar, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan nada kasar.

"Iya, benar sekali. Terimakasih ya. Kau dulu memperkenalkanku dengan Shikamaru, aku akan menikah dengannya." Kenyataan inilah yang sulit kuterima.

Walaupun Temari tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi aku sangat tidak terima. Namun, aku tidak punya alasan melampiaskan amarahku kepada Temari.

"Oh ya…mana pesananku?" sebelum aku menjawab, pintu masuk terbuka lagi, menampilkan sosok yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Nara Shikamaru.

Pandangan kamipun bertemu. Marah, benci, kecewa, dan ingin menangis dapat terlihat jelas di mataku. Namun, pemuda ini, matanya terlihat biasa. Tak terlihat rasa bersalah sedikipun. Dan hal itu justru membuatku semakin kesal.

"I-Ino." Temari memecah keheningan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya.

"Baik-baik akan kuambilkan." Aku segera berlari dari tempat itu, aku tak tahan terus-terusan berada di satu ruangan bersamanya. Dia pikir mudah bagi seorang wanita melupakan penghianatan cinta pertama. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin sekali menghantam muka mereka. Hingga mereka melayang jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi. Membiarkanku hidup bahagia dengan orang lain, tanpa harus terbayang-bayang kenangan masa lalu.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di ruang dimana aku menaruh pesanan Temari. Kuambil kotak yang berisi pesanan gaun Temari. Kubuka tutup kotak itu, kuamati gaun pengantin miliknya. Sebuah gaun yang merupakan tiruan karya terbaikku musim sebelumnya. Indah, namun rasanya tak rela. Aku tak rela memberikan gaun seindah ini pada mereka. Tangan ini terasa sangat berat untuk mengangkatnya. Dan mata ini serasa ingin menangis. Walau aku tahu ini percuma, hanya membuang-buang waktu. Harusnya aku sudah berada di hadapan mereka, memberikan kotaknya dan segera menyuruh mereka pergi. Tapi, baik tangan maupun kaki ini tak mengikuti apa mauku.

Hiks…hiks

Aku menangis. Ternyata aku masih…mencintainya. Bagaimanapun juga perasaan ini adalah perasaan akan cinta pertamaku.

Aku segera menghapus tetes air mataku. Aku tak ingin baik Sasuke maupun Tenten melihat sosokku yang rapuh saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" sontak aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sasuke telah memergokiku menangis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." aku segera mengambil box pesanan Temari.

"Dimana Tenten?" tanyaku saat akan melewatinya.

"Dia di toilet." Cukup Sasuke saja yang melihatku seperti ini.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa? mau kutemani?" terdengar nada kawatir dari Sasuke. Sedikit, aku merasa senang. Tapi, di sisi lain aku akui, aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa menahan perasaan ini.

Aku beranjak menuju ruang tunggu. Dimana Temari dan Shikamaru berada. Dari sini aku masih bisa melihat melalui pintu kaca yang membatasi ruangan kami, Temari sedang bercakap-cakap dengan senyum lebarnya bersama Shikamaru. Senyum itu telah diberikannya untuk orang lain. Bukan untukku lagi. Perasaan cemburu kini merayapi hatiku. Tanganku bergetar saat memegang kenop pintu, mataku serasa mulai berair. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas.

Genggaman tanganku semakin kupererat. Aku semakin ragu untuk membuka pintu kaca ini. Sedikit lagi, air mata ini pasti akan menetes.

Tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan menutupi mataku dari belakang, seakan tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat.

Aku bisa merasakan siapa pemilik tangan tersebut, tangan seorang laki-laki. Mengingat tidak ada laki-laki lain selain Shikamaru, orang ini pastilah Sasuke. Setelah itu kurasakan Sasuke menuntunku berjalan ke depan. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Antara takut berhadapan dengan Shikamaru dan gugup karena tubuh kami yang sangat berdekatan.

Kurasakan tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak membantuku mempererat genggamanku pada box pesanan Temari.

Setelah beberapa langkah, kami berhenti. Kupikir Sasuke akan menurunkan tangan kanannya yung menutupi mataku, yang kemudian akan menampilkan wajah senduku di depan Shikamaru dan Temari. Tapi tidak, Sasuke justru menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk mengambil box itu dari genggamanku.

"Ini pesanan kalian kan? Cepat terima dan pergilah!" suara Sasuke terkesan memerintah. Tapi, aku bersyukur, walau saat ini aku sedang berada di hadapan Shikamaru, aku tidak perlu menatapnya. Aku tidak perlu menatap mata penghianat itu yang justru akan menambah marah dan tangisku.

"Ta-tapi..ini, kami mengundang Ino di acara pernika-"

"Aku bilang pergilah!" itulah suara terakhir yang kudengar selain suara langkah kaki yang menjauh. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya. Dan aku sudah tak melihat mereka lagi. Aku senang. Rasanya semua perasaan campur aduk tadi telah lenyap seketika.

"Menangislah…kalau kau masih ingin menangis. Mereka sudah pergi."

Aku tahu Sasuke berusaha menghiburku. Tapi, justru karena itu aku tambah ingin menangis. Namun, bukan tangisan kesedihan, tangis kesenangan. Masih ada yang memperhatikanku saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, tubuhku sudah berbalik, dan menghempas memeluk Sasuke. Kutenggelamkan wajahku ke dada bidang Sasuke. Dan aku mulai menangis dan tertawa di pelukannya. Aku rasa aku telah menemukan harapan baru dalam hidupku.

(Beberapa Hari Kemudian)

"Woow…I-Ino-chan. Kau sangat cantik." Suara indah nan itu lembut berhasil menarik perhatianku. Hinata memujiku yang saat ini tengah memakai gaun pengantin. Aku yang merasa dipuji, hanya dapat memalingkan mukaku saking malunya.

"Tak kusangka, kau justru yang memakai karya terbaikmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik, Ino." ucap Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Ino, kau harus bersyukur aku telah mencintai Naruto, dan kau mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Kalau tidak jatuh cinta pada si pirang jabrik itu, mungkin aku tak akan merestuimu menikah hari ini." Kini ganti Sakura yang angkat bicara.

Ya benar. Hari ini aku akan menikah. Sehari setelah datangnya Shikamaru dan Temari ke kantorku, Sasuke melamarku. Ia mengaku tidak senang terus-menerus melihatku terlarut dalam kepedihanku. Selama beberapa hari ini ia terus menemaniku. Dan ternyata itu semua ia lakukan dengan sengaja.

Kupikir aku akan kalah dari teman-temanku, kupikir aku akan tetap lajang. Dan di saat aku mulai percaya gosip bahwa seorang designer gaun pengantin-tidak-bisa-menikah, aku justru salah. Benar, kehidupan ini memang tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan ataupun yang kita pikirkan.

Aku telah menjadi orang pertama yang menikah di antara teman-temanku. Walau cinta pertama sulit untuk dilupakan, apa kita akan terpuruk dalam cinta itu? Kita manusia. Manusia bisa berubah. Aku juga ingin berubah. Dan bersama Sasuke kuharap hidupku akan berubah.

"Ino, kau dapat surat." Tenten memberiku surat yang entah dari siapa. Aku menerimanya dan segera membukanya. Mulai kuteliti bagian-bagian surat hingga mataku menemukan siapa pengirim surat tersebut, yang ternyata…Shikamaru?

'Dear Ino.

Aku mendapat berita kau akan menikah. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengundangku. Tapi, kuucapkan selamat. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku punya alasan.

Ino, sekali lagi selamat. Aku masih punya satu surat lagi untukmu. Bacalah setelah kau menikah. Tak kau bacapun tak apa. Aku tidak ingin merusak pernikahanmu. Berbahagialah.'

Shikamaru

Apa sebenarnya maksudnya? Alasan?

"Sudahlah Ino. Apapun yang tertulis dalam surat itu jangan dipikirkan. Hari ini adalah hari terbahagiamu. Cepatlah keluar, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke sudah menunggumu." Tenten baerusaha menghiburku, seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang tertulis dalam surat ini.

Benar, hari ini adalah hari terbahagiaku. Aku akan mendapatkan orang yang akan melindungi hatiku, melindungiku hari demi hari, waktu demi waktu yang akan datang. Orang yang sepenuh hatinya diberikan hanya untukku. Aku tak akan mengecewakannya. Aku patut bersyukur. Lagipula aku juga pernah jatuh hati pada si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Terimakasih Tenten. Terimakasih Hinata, Sakura. Aku senang karena aku tidak kalah dari kalian. Akulah yang pertama manikah." godaku pada mereka. Kamipun saling bertukar peluk. Seakan mereka tidak rela melepasku untuk orang lain.

TOK TOK. Suara ketukan pintu merusak acara pribadi kami.

"Sudahlah Ino. Cepat! Itu pasti Sasuke." kata Sakura sambil mendorongku maju ke arah pintu. Hatikupun mulai berdetak kencang. Apa aku cantik? Apa aku patut disamping Sasuke? Dia pasti sangat tampan. Hanya berpikir seperti itu saja, aku sudah merasakan pipiku memanas. Apalagi saat bergandengan tangan nanti. Kami-sama, kuatkan diriku di hari bahagiaku ini. Aku tak sabar menunggu hari ini tiba. Sasuke akan menikahiku.

Kugerakkan kakiku dengan pelan seraya berdo'a agar rasa gugup ini bisa berkurang. Benar-benar bukan diriku. Bahkan saat bersama Shikamarupun tak seperti ini. Apa ini yang dirasakan orang-orang saat memakai gaun pengantin dan nantinya akan menjalin ikatan dengan orang yang dicintai untuk selamanya?

Kutarik nafasku dan kuhembuskan lagi. Dengan perlahan, kugerakkan kenop pintu dan kubuka pelan. Kuperlebar mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku akan sosok tampan yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku. Sasuke benar-benar tampan. Ia meraih tangan kananku, dan megecup lembut punggung telapak tanganku.

"Izinkan aku meminangmu, My Lady."

(Seusai Pernikahan)

"Hoaaaaa….pernikahan yang meriah. Baik Sasuke maupun Ino, mereka sangat serasi," kata Tenten sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruang rias pengantin.

"Benar, mereka sangat serasi." ujar Sakura sebelum pandangannya teralihkan ke sebuah amplop putih di atas meja terdekat. Iapun beranjak meraih surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'Ino, ini surat yang kukatakan tadi. Maafkan aku Ino. Aku ingin jujur padamu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Aku terpaksa menikahi Temari karena bisnis keluargaku yang terpuruk. Paman Inoichi, ayahmu, sudah terlalu banyak membantu keluargaku. Kami tidak bisa terus-menerus bergantung kepada ayahmu.

Keluarga Sabaku telah mengadakan perjanjian dengan keluargaku, baik tentang bisnis dan berakhir pada pernikahan ini. Maafkan aku Ino. Tetaplah bahagia dengan Sasuke. Aku tetap mencintaimu.'

Shikamaru

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu Ino tentang surat ini?" tanya Sakura pada kedua temannya.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu Sakura-chan. Ino sudah bahagia dengan Sasuke."

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata." kata Tenten.

~END~


End file.
